


Or a man

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ronon had read more into John's "or a man" comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or a man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the exchange about Ronon dating in Sunday.

"No, not a man. Why? You interested in a man?" Ronon asked.

"Uh... Nah. Not interested, really. Just..." John trailed off.

"McKay?"

"Uh, well..."

"He always talks about women."

"I _know_! It's nothing really. So anyone you're interested in?" John asked, his voice just a bit higher than it normally was.

"I could talk to him for you. Ask if he's into guys."

"What?! No. Thanks, but... really not necessary. Unless you're curious and just happen to mention it." John said the last almost casually. Then he shrugged. "But no. You really don't have to."

"Uhuh," Ronon only said.

~~

"Hey McKay."

"Yeah?"

"Are you into guys?"

Rodney stared at him. "Am I what?"

"Into guys. Sexually."

"Excuse me?! Who told you that? Wait, don't answer. It doesn't matter. The answer is no. I don't know what people are saying behind my back, but just because I'm not sucking face with someone—someone _female_ —every night, doesn't mean I'm gay. Besides I have a girlfriend. Well, sort of. I had a date with Katie the other day. Lunch, actually, but we're seeing each other semi-regularly. And I've thought about progressing to dinner." Then he suddenly clicked his fingers. "There's been talk about marriage! Does that answer your question?" he finally asked almost accusingly.

"Yeah, fine. You're not interested," Ronon said and turned to leave.

"Wait, what do you mean 'interested'?"

"In guys. That was my question."

"Yeahyeahyeah, but what exactly were you asking? Are you saying someone—some _guy_ —is interested in me?"

"You just said you had a girlfriend."

"We're having lunch together every now and then. I'd be dating half a dozen people if that's all it took, so who are we talking about?" Rodney asked, clearly excited.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell."

"Right, so let's think of the people who'd dare to discuss this with you. Oh my God, Teyla! Oh, wait, guy, right, so not Teyla." He thought for a moment. "This is not the kind of thing where 'a friend' of you turns out to be you, is it? I mean, I would be flattered if you felt that way. Slightly creeped out, but flattered. You're just not really my type."

"It's not me," Ronon said calmly.

"Not you. Okay. So... honestly, you only ever hang out with Teyla or Sheppard and—" Rodney stopped abruptly. Then he stared at no point in particular for a second, before whipping his head up to Ronon. "Sheppard?!" he squeaked.

Ronon hesitated for a second. "I don't think I'm—"

"'Supposed to tell'. I got it. Oh wow, that's... Really?"

"Don't ask me _why_."

"Hey! Why wouldn't he? I'm smart, funny and attractive in my own way. And I have a great ass."

"So are you into guys or not?"

Rodney's mind was somewhere else entirely, when he noticed Ronon had spoken. "Oh, eh, not, I'm afraid."

Ronon nodded. "Okay."

Then he turned and left Rodney to ponder.

~~

"So, Ronon told me you're interested in me."

"He did what?" John asked, getting out of his chair.

"He didn't really say it was you, but there's only so many people who ever even talk to him, so it was easy to figure out. And I've been—"

"What?"

"—thinking that it's a shame that I'm not into guys, because we seem to get along really well and you're, well, to be honest, really hot, so—"

"Hot?"

"—I keep thinking about this. I have no experience to speak of with guys, although I masturbated with a friend a couple of times in high school. I only looked out of curiosity, but maybe it was more, and I can't help wondering what it would be like. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to lead you on. But I think, while I can't say that I'm generally interested in guys, I do believe I'm genuinely interested in _you_. So I've been wondering if mayb—"

That was when John grabbed his face and kissed him.

Rodney kept talking for a moment, then stopped, then closed his eyes and turned his head a bit, before opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

~~

"He's not into guys. Sorry."

"Oh, that's... okay. No big deal."

Ronon nodded and was ready to walk away.

"Ronon?"

Ronon stopped.

"Thanks," John said, putting his hand on Ronon's right arm. Then he started walking past him, grabbing his other arm as he went for a second.

Technically, it was John walking past Ronon. Actually, it looked suspiciously like a hug.

Ronon watched him go, then shook his head and went on.


End file.
